The Scar or the Eyes
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: Oneshot. It’s the wedding day of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. It’s meant to be a great time, right? But what happens when words said once upon a time don’t leave Harry alone? After the Final Battle, year 2003.


**This came to me last night before I went to sleep, but I didn't feel like typing it out and such, so I did it this afternoon. I think it is somewhat sad, though there is a happy ending for Harry. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Date Added: **18.8.09

**Length: **909 words

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; I just enjoy playing around with their lives. They are from the imagination of J. K. Rowling, and her napkins. The plot is mine, thanks.

**Author:** Darkmoon666/Moony

* * *

_What did she see first?_

Harry stood at the end of the isle, Ron Weasley by his side, with the minister behind him. To the other side of Ron was George, followed by Neville Longbottom. It was the wedding of the decade, the union between the savior, and his woman.

_The scar or the eyes?_

Harry Potter was marring Ginerva Weasley at noon on the twenty-fifth of June, year 2003. He was twenty-three, she twenty-two. It was seasonably warm outside with a fine breeze scooting along the hot air.

_The scar._

Sun shone brightly down on all the people sitting in white lawn chairs spread in organized rows on the front lawn of the Weasley's Burrow. A long piece of white fabric spread upon the ground divided the seats into two sections, where the bride would walk to her future husband.

_Or the eyes._

Flowers imported from foreign countries spread their luscious scent through the air. Food from Mrs. Weasley's kitchen drove tantalizing scents to some of the guests, who wished the people would get married already so they could eat. Ron Weasley, of course, was one of them. He wanted Harry as a brother already!

_Because I saw the eyes._

All the guests who were coming were already sitting in assigned seats. There were no reporters, for the Anti-Apparition wards were set. People could leave, but none could arrive unless they were keyed into the wards surrounding the house.

_That's why I offered the friendship. _

Music started playing from behind the guests, who all turned to watch the young flower girl, Rose, eldest child of Ron and Hermione Weasley, proceed to Harry. She carefully sprinkled red roses along the floor from a basket clutched in her tiny left arm.

_After your rejection, the scar was all I saw._

Hugo came after his sister with the pillow the rings were tied to. He nearly skipped down the isle, but he slowed so he wouldn't drop what was needed to tie two people together forever. The young redhead climbed the stairs to stop by his soon-to-be Uncle Harry's side. He held the pillow flat, in easy reach of both Harry and Ginny.

_Now, I see your eyes._

Then, three women walked down the isle. Hermione Weasley walked point as the Maid of Honor. Luna Lovegood and Angela Weasley were bridesmaids. They each held a bouquet of red roses in their hands. Smiles were large and happy.

_So what did she see first?_

All the people in the audience stood as Ginny rounded the bend to start her walk down the isle. She held on to her father, Arthur's, arm, with the train of her brilliant white dress in the grips of Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy, all Weasley's.

_The scar or your eyes?_

Harry Potter stood in his black dress robes at the other end of the isle. He gazed upon the woman he proposed to and took a gulp of air. His green eyes matched with tanned skin and chin-length flat black hair widened as the words repeated in his mind.

_This is your last chance._

He took a deep breath and pasted a flimsy smile to his face as Ginny was kissed goodbye by her father. "Here you go, mate," Ron whispered in his ear as the Best Man, dressed in matching dress robes.

_You are getting married, tied down for the rest of your life._

Harry took Ginny's delicate hands in his own as he thought back to the words still announcing themselves in his mind. The smile wavered for a second, but no one noticed, not even the woman before him. The couple turned their attention to the minister, who started reciting the Wizarding vows.

_What did she see first?_

When the time came for the vows, Harry gazed deep into Ginny's eyes. He loved her, sure, but he was unsure if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He saw her eyes flicker upwards. Harry paused once again, and saw her eyes go up again.

_She saw your scar. _

That made up Harry's mind. With the hand holding her left, Harry gently pulled off the engagement band sparkling with small, simple diamonds, just like their relationship. Ginny's pink face dropped to white as she felt what Harry did.

_I saw your eyes. _

Harry leaned forward and kissed her once on the cheek in apology. He took a step back, and disappeared in Apparition. The wards were his idea, just incase the words were true. The families behind him were in an uproar at his leave, and the end of a Potter-Weasley marriage.

_I see them now._

On the twenty-fifth of June, year 2003, Harry Potter ended his engagement and chances of marriage with a Weasley. He reappeared and landed not a foot from the tall man who told him the truth, always and forever more.

_Your beautiful green eyes are now forever mine. _

Draco Malfoy hugged Harry to his chest as the man collapsed in waves of grief at the loss, and joy for the future. "You are sure, Harry?" he asked quietly. The black head nodded against his neck, joined by a pair of lips kissing the pulse point.

_I love you, Harry._

Harry Potter lost a few relationships that day, but he gained one that would be with him forever more. He lost the chance to continue the Black and Potter lines, but Harry was content.

_I love you, Draco._

* * *

_(What did she see first?_ _The scar or the eyes? The scar. Or the eyes. Because I saw the eyes. That's why I offered the friendship. After your rejection, the scar was all I saw. Now, I see your eyes. So what did she see first? The scar or your eyes? This is your last chance. You are getting married, tied down for the rest of your life. What did she see first? She saw your scar. I saw your eyes. I see them now. Your beautiful green eyes are now forever mine. I love you, Harry. __I love you, Draco.__)_

* * *

**Wow, this is my third Harry/Draco fic in just as many days! I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please **_**review**__**.**_

**~Moony**


End file.
